Loved Me Back To Life
by EvilRegal18
Summary: A.U Takes place during S1/S2. What if Regina left Storybrooke after the curse broke. What if she went to New York to start her life over. What if she finds love, the one thing she had always been looking for. What if five years later, Rumpelstiltskin, Emma and Henry find Neal, who just happens to be with a very pregnant Regina and their son.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Storybrooke, Five years ago**_

Everyone looked around the hospital room as the magic washed over them. They were all shocked, looking directly at Emma and Henry.

"Wait, what's going on?" Emma asked confused as Henry awakened.

"The curse. I think you broke it." Henry said happily as he sat up from his hospital bed.

"It was true love's kiss." Blue informed.

"No...no!" Regina said in shock, finally digesting what had just happened.

"If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hide." Blue smirked as the former Evil Queen crumbled in front of them. Regina rushed over to Henry, ignoring the looks she got.

"Henry, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." Regina declares before rushing out of the hospital.

The former queen's heart broke at the look on Henry's face. Regina had never seen him look so unbelieving. The fact that her son did not believe that she loved him made her want to rip her own heart out. Regina knew exactly what that felt like. Sh had never wanted her child to feel like that and she had failed. Not being able to stand the way that everyone was looking at her, _the way Henry was looking at her, _she quickly ran out of the runs as fast as her legs can carry her back to her Mayoral Mansion. As soon as she entered her home, the tears began to pour out of her eyes. Regina didn't know what she could do. She refused to let her son see her be executed, knowing that would most likely be her fate.

Regina hurries upstairs and grabs as mush as she possibly could and stuffed it in two suitcases. Clothes, shoes, her photo album and important trinkets from both, The Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. She was going to run. It was the only option she could handle. She would be out if everyone's lives. Henry would be happy and that's what mattered most. He would be able live with his family and have a normal life that she's always wanted for him.

As soon as all of her things were packed, she quickly put everything into her car. Regina went back int her kitchen for the last time and quickly wrote a letter to Henry, telling him how sorry she was and how much she loves him. As soon as it was finished she rushed back out to her black Mercedes. The former queen started her car and drove off towards the town line. Regina kept her eyes focused as she sped out of Storybrooke. As she approached the town line, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Regina kept driving and took a deep breath as her car crossed over the town line.

Regina looked in her rear view mirror and saw the quickly fading 'Welcome To Storybrooke' sign. It dawned on her as she was driving that she had no idea where she would go. She had never really cared about the place in this world. She truly only knew of two places: Boston and New York. Regina quickly decided on New York. It was farther away from Storybrooke and it would be her best chance at starting over.

Xx***xX

The Charming group quickly rushed to the Mayoral Mansion after hearing about the mob that was their way over to kill Regina. When they got there, they saw people yelling and shouting with Whale banging on Regina's door.

"Everyone leave!" Charming shouted at the mob of people outside the home of mayor.

"She needs to pay!" Dr. Whale growled at him.

"I know that and she will pay for her crimes. But this is not the way." Snow says as she moves to stand in front of the angry mob. Once everyone left, Charming looked back at Snow, Emma and Henry.

"She's not in there is she?" Charming asked his wife who shook her head sadly.

"No. She would have came out here and faced everyone if she was." His wife answered.

"Then where is she?" Emma asked angrily.

"She could be anywhere if she really has her magic back." Snow said.

"We're gonna find her right?" Henry asked worriedly. Even though Regina was the Evil Queen, sh was still his mom and deep down he still loved her.

"I hope so." Snow whispered.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Next Day: New York City (Five Years ago)<strong>_

Regina nervously stepped outside of the train station, both suitcases in tow. There had been crowds in the Enchanted Forest but she had never seen one this big. The former queen stopped walking to take everything in. She hadn't even realized she was in a daze until a stranger bumped into her, knocking her out of it.

"I'm so sorry." The ma said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should be." Regina sneered and he stared at her in shock.

_Someone's feisty._ He thought. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." The man apologized and her eyes softened. She remembered that she wasn't the Evil Queen in this world. She had no authority, she was just a normal person like everyone else.

"No I...I apologized. I'm having a... horrible week." Regina said.

"Oh, well do you need some help? It looks like you're new here." The man asked and Regina hesitated.

"I...I am new here but I'm pretty sure I can figure it out on my own." Regina said, trying to end the conversation.

"Are you sure? New York City can be a very confusing place." He said and she pondered his proposal. Regina honestly had no idea what she would do here . Since here money supply was virtually endless, she could easily provide for herself but she had no idea where she would live or what she would do. Still, she was sure she could figure it out by herself.

"I'll be fine." Regina said trying t walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"At least let me walk you to your hotel." The man suggested and Regina raised her eyebrow.

"And what do I get from that?"Regina questioned.

"You'd be surprised." The man smirked.

"If I let you escort me to my hotel, will you leave me alone?" Regina said.

"If you still want me to." He said with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Regina agreed and he grabbed her bags for her.

"Did you already have a hotel in mind or an reservation?" The mystery man asked.

"I don't. I...I've actually never stayed in a hotel before." Regina admitted and he looked at her with shock.

"Really?"

"I was from a small town. It didn't have any hotels, just a bed and breakfast." Regina said and he nodded.

"Okay. Do you plan on living here?" he asked and she shrugged.

" I don't know. I haven't fully decided yet." Regina answers. She hasn't had a real, genuine conversation with someone in so long and talking to him made her feel human. It felt nice that someone could actually take interest in her.

"Well, I think New York is a great place to live and it would be even better with you in it." Regina blushed at his comment.

"Do you say that to all of the women you meet?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." He replied with a grin.

"You know, I have yet to ask you your name." Regina said and he smiled.

"Neal. Neal Cassidy." He said.

"Regina Mills." She replied.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you Regina Mills."

"You too, Neal Cassidy."

Xx***xX: _**Storybrooke**_

"She left a note for Henry." Emma said as the charming family searched through the Mayoral Mansion.

"And her clothes are gone." David said, coming down the stairs.

"So, she left. She just took her things and left Storybrooke." Snow questioned.

"I think so." Emma said, looking at Henry, who was devastated.

"So she's gone." Henry asked tearfully as he held Regina's letter in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. She did leave but she loved you. I know it may not seem like it but she did. She loved you so much, Henry." Emma said looking directly into Henry's eyes.

"No she didn't love me!" Henry yelled as he threw Regina's letter down and ran upstairs to his room.

"I can't believe she ran. After all she's done to us, she has the audacity to run." David fumed.

"I know but at least she's out of our lives." Emma said and they nodded.

"And now we have to address _OUR _people." Snow says.

* * *

><p><strong>I ope you enjoy this! I do plan on posting more but it might take a while. This is my first attempt at an EvilFire story so I hope I do it justice. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To New York

**I'm glad you liked the prologue! Here is the first chapter! It takes place fives years after the prologue!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter One: Welcome To New York.<strong>_

_**New York City: Five Years Later**_

"Babe, I'm home." Neal said as he entered the four bedroom house he shared with his wife and son.

"Hey!" Regina smiled as she looked up from her book. She was dressed in sweat pants and a maternity T-shirt, her hair in a braid going down her back.

"Still reading that book I see." Neal comments as he sat down next to her on the couch, kissing her cheek. It was probably the fifth time she had read it in the last five months.

"Why wouldn't I be. She'll be here in two months, dear." Regina replied and Neal began to rub her stomach, hoping his daughter would kick.

"I know and I can't wait to see our little princess." Neal smiled.

"Our little Brooklyn." Regina grins as she puts her book away.

"What did you do today?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Nothing, me and Max just read a little bit and cleaned." Regina answered with a smile.

"Where is our little knight? I expected him to surprise me at the door." Neal inquires .

"Napping. He was waiting for you t get home and I told him that if he took a nap you would be home sooner." Regina said and Neal nodded.

"Mommy!" Both parents laughed at the call that came from upstairs.

"I'll get him." Neal says, walking toward the stairs. Regina smiled softly as she heard the squeal of laughter come from her son.

"Mommy! Daddy's hwere." Max said excitedly.

"I know!" Regina replied with a laugh.

"Why you no tell me? I was 'possed to 'prise him." Max asked his mother with a pout and she smiled.

"Daddy wanted to surprise you this time." Regina said and the boy smiled.

"Okay!" Max said walking over to his mother, sitting down next to her.

"Did you have a good nap?" Neal asked his son and the two year-old nodded.

"Yup!" Max nodded. "Now I hungwy." The toddler expressed to his parents, rubbing his tummy.

"Daddy's hungry too. How about we go out to eat tonight." Neal suggests, looking at Regina, who nods in agreement.

"I could use a night out with my two favourite men." Regina smiles.

"Yay!" Max exclaims. "Daddy, we have to change!" Max says excitedly, trying to rush back upstairs.

"Slow down, buddy. There's no need to rush." Neal said and Regina chuckled as she got up slowly from the couch.

"Come on, Max. Let's get you dressed." Regina said, taking her son's hand.

"You get dressed too?" Max asked and Regina nodded.

"Yup. We're both gonna get dressed so we can look nice." Regina answered

Once they got upstairs, she dressed Max in a long sleeved plaid navy blue shirt and khaki pants. She finished it off with a navy blue sweater vest and matching tan shoes. She let Neal watch Max while she dressed herself. She wore a violet blouse and black maternity jeans with sliver flats.

"Ready to go?" Neal asked, peeking his head in the bathroom.

"Just about." Regina replied as she applied a light amount of make-up.

"You know you don't need any of that." Neal said and Regina smiled.

"A little never hurts." She replied as she put up her make-up back walked out of the bathroom.

"So, Italian or Chinese?" Neal asked his wife as he picked up their son.

"Pizza!" The toddler exclaimed causing both parents to laugh.

"Italian it is. We had Chinese last time." Regina says and Neal nods.

"Walking or cab?" Regina asks and Neal shrugged.

"Whatever you prefer."

"Walking it is." Regina smiles as they walked downstairs.

_**Meanwhile in Storybrooke:**_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Emma?" Snow asked her daughter as she packed for her trip to New York.

"I'll be fine and even if I wasn't sure, I made a deal and I can't back down from a deal." Emma answered.

"And what about Henry?" Her father asked and Emma groaned.

"I'm sure I want to take him with me. He's never left this town before thanks to _her _and I want him to experience something new." Emma answered and her parents sighed, decided to leave her alone.

"Henry!" Emma called and she heard the steps of the fifteen year-old boy come down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He answered. He was a hair taller than Emma now with a deep voice and shaggy hair cut.

"Do you have everything ready?" She asked her son, who nodded.

"Yup, everything's ready." Henry answered. He was quieter and way less adventurous than when he was ten.

"Okay, we have to meet Gold in an hour so make sure you have everything."

"Okay, I will mom." Henry says before going back upstairs.

"Has he read _her _letter yet?" Snow asks and Emma shakes her head.

"Nope. It's still on the dresser where its been for the last five years." Emma answers and both parents nod.

"Do you think he'll ever read it?" Snow questions and Emma sighs.

"Probably not."

Xx***xX

An hour later, Emma, Henry and Rumple were silently on their way to the Boston airport for their flight to New York.

"Do you ever wonder where _she_ went?" Emma asked her son, looking at him from the rear view mirror.

"No. I don't care." Henry said, anger evident in his voice. He would never tell Emma how he really felt. That he wish he could find _her _and ask _her _why she left.

"Talking about _Regina_ I see." The Dark One received glares from both people in the car at the sound of _her _name. "What? I can't say her name. Is she the new Voldemort, dearie?" Rumple says with his signature grin

"No but we would just prefer if you didn't. So could you please just do that." Emma responds.

"Your request is my command." Rumple mocked.

The rest of the car ride was silent. No one said a word and no music was played as they made their way to airport. Once they arrived, they checked their bags and headed towards security which was a interesting situation. After they got through security, they patiently waited for the plane to begin boarding. The trio quietly took their seats next to each other as the plane was boarded. Emma couldn't help but to chuckle at look on Rumple's face as the plane took off. Once the plane landed, Rumple insisted that they start their search.

"If we start right now we can-"

"You can't possible believe that we are going to start searching now?" Emma says and Rumpelstiltskin's facial expression answers the question.

"It's late and its getting dark. Can't we just start tomorrow?" Emma asks and Henry nods in agreement.

"Miss Swan, this is my son you are talking about. I have waited for this for thirty-three years. No, we can't wait until tomorrow." The Dark One says and Emma holds her tongue, keeping her response to herself.

"Fine." Emma relents.

Xx***xX

"That was yummy pizza, Mommy!" Max exclaims and his parents smile.

"It was very yummy." Regina replies with grin at the sight of her husband holding her baby boy.

"How about ice cream for dessert." Neal got an excited clap from his son and a hum of agreement from his wife.

"That sounds wonderful." Regina says as they change their route towards their favourite ice cream parlour.

The family peacefully walks in a comfortable silence, their son occasionally making a cute comment. As they arrived at the parlour, Neal couldn't help the feeling that some was watching him.

"Babe, I'll be right back." Neal told Regina as he put down Max and kissed her cheek.

"Okay." Regina said as grabbed Max's hand, confused by her husbands change in demeanor.

Neal exited the parlour, looking just in case someone had been following him and his family. Just as he turned the corner, he collided face first with someone.

"Sorry, I-" Neal started until he saw he bumped into.

"Emma!"


	3. Chapter 1: A Not So Happy Reunion

**Chapter Two: A Not So Happy Reunion.**

"Neal!" Shock is all over Emma's face as she looks him over. He looks exactly the same as he did fifteen years ago. She had thought she would never see him again and she never wanted to after what he did to her.

"I...I have to go." Neal says as he tries to hurry away but she grabs his arm.

"You have to go? No, you don't get to run away and chicken out. Not again" Emma says angrily.

"I have to get back to my wife and son!" Neal says shocking her and he snatches his arm away from her.

"We need to talk." Emma says and Neal sighs.

"Fine. Then meet me here tomorrow at six." Neal says before going back inside of the parlour.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked her husband. Neal nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, everything's good." Neal answered and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying." Regina stated and Neal sighed. "What is it?" Regina asked him.

"It's nothing, really." Neal says but Regina didn't believe him.

"Neal, you promised-" Regina started.

"I know and I will. I don't want to ruin our wonderful night so can I just tell you tomorrow?" Neal says and Regina sighs.

"Of course you can." Regina smiles softly, reassuringly and received one back from her husband.

"I'll go get your rocky road and his cookie dough." Neal says, walking towards the counter of the parlour.

"Mommy?" Regina drew her attention to her little knight.

"Yes?"

"When will my lil sister be hwere?" Max asked and Regina smiled.

"Very soon, are you excited to meet her?" Regina replies and her son nods happily.

"Yeah! I ready to be a big brother!" Max exclaims.

"You will be an amazing big brother." Regina says just as Neal makes it back with the ice cream.

"Your cookie dough." Neal smiled at their son as he handed the boy the cone.

"Tank you!" The boy rushed out before taking a lick at the frozen treat.

"And your rocky road." Neal said, handing Regina her own waffle cone of ice cream.

The couple contently walks back home as they eat their ice cream and laugh at the funny things their son mentions. As soon as they get home, the two year-old falls right to sleep leaving the parents to themselves.

"Thank you dear." Regina smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Regina asks her husband as they prepare for bed.

"Babe, I'm fine. I said I would tell you tomorrow." Neal sighs

"I know but-"

"Gina, everything is okay. I'm okay, I swear." Neal cuts her off, as he looks her directly in her eyes and grabs her waist.

"Okay." Regina says and Neal kisses her lips as his hands trail up from her waist to the swell of her stomach.

"Max says he's ready to be a big brother." Regina tells her husband as they get into their king sized bed.

"Did he?" Regina nods. "That boy is going to be an amazing big brother. I can see it now." Neal says with a huge grin.

"I know." Regina says softly.

"Do you ever miss him?" Neal asked her as he's running his hands through her long raven hair.

"All the time." Regina sighs. "He would have been an amazing big brother to Max. He reminds me so much of him at that age, so adventurous and curious." Regina continues.

"I would have loved to meet him." Neal comments and Regina nods.

"He would have loved you." Regina whispers and Neal kisses her hair. "Do you...do you think he would like who I've become now?" Regina asks holding back the tears that have formed in her eyes.

"I think he would love who you've become now." Neal reassures her before kissing her lips gently. "It hard not to."

Xx***xX

"You're finally back." Emma hears as soon as she enters the hotel room.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air." Emma says to her son.

"Mr. Gold says he wants to start looking first thing in the morning." Henry tells her and she groans.

"Of course he does." She mutters.

As Henry falls asleep, Emma can't help but to think about her encounter with Neal. She had hoped she would never see him ever again. But now she wanted her answers. She needs to know why he left her and let her take the fall for his crime. It was one of the things that had been sitting in the back of her mind for last fifteen years.

Their search begins early the next morning. Rumple knew where they were supposed to go, it was just a matter of getting there. After a few taxi rides, they finally got to the right side of town. It was the suburbs but not far from the city. Now that they were closer, Rumplestiltskin could see the address. When the clock approached six, Emma suggested that they take a break. Of course, Gold protested since they were so close and he would soon be able to reunite with his son but with Henry's help, Rumple relented. Emma convinced Henry to stay with Gold while she took care of things. She didn't need them on her tail while she talked with Neal. She hurriedly made her way to the ice cream parlour and decided to wait outside.

Xx***xX

At six, Neal made his way to the parlour during his break. He decided he would tell Regina about it when he returned home from work. He wanted to finish all of this mess with Emma. As approaches his destination, he sees Emma standing outside the place.

"You're late." Emma mutters as he stands next to her.

"You're just early." He counters and she rolls her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with so we never have to see each other again." Emma says and he nods.

"Agreed. Ask away." Neal replies

"Why did you leave? Why did you let me take the blame for what you did?" Emma asks, anger evident in her voice.

Neal sighs "I had my reasons, reasons I can't explain right now."

"What the hell do you mean. Why can't you explain them to me? I have wondered for fifteen years why you let me take the fall for your crime. If that was your plan all along, just to use me so you could get away scott free." Emma's voice carries venom as she glares at him.

"No! That wasn't what I had intended to do. I did love you and I truly cared for you but something big came up, something important and I had leave you. It was the only way." Neal says. He wants to ask about the curse and if she's broken it yet but he doesn't.

"So that's it. There was something so important that you just leave me to take the blame for your crime? Yeah that shows that you loved me." Emma spat at him.

"I did! But there was nothing else I could do!" Neal declared honestly. He hated that he had to leave her but it was right thing to do.

"There were a million other things you could have done!" She practically yells at him, drawing attention from people passing by.

"Emma, please. There are no words to describe how bad I feel about leaving you to take the blame. But I had to!" Neal explains.

"Fine." Emma hisses at him.

"Fine?" Neal looks at her with shock.

"That's all I wanted! All I needed was to know why and since I know now. I never have to see you again. I don't ever want to see you again." Emma snarls.

"Please Emma, you have to believe that I loved you and that what I did wasn't my intention." Neal pleads.

"I don't think I can." Emma says sadly. "I have to go." She adds before walking away from Neal.

Xx***xX

"Daddy!" Neal was rushed by his son as soon as he opened the door.

"Hi, buddy." Neal smiles softly at his son.

"Hi daddy!" Maxwell exclaims with a cheeky smile.

"Where's mommy?" Neal asks the toddler.

"The kitchen." Max answers.

"Really?" Neal picks up his two year-old and begins to walk to the kitchen to greet his wife.

"Gina." His wife was looking around the kitchen for something when he entered.

"Yeah?" Regina replies, not even looking at her husband as she continued to look through cabinets.

"What are you looking for, babe?" Neal asks as he moves to stand closer to her.

"Sugar, candy, chocolate. something sweet. How do we not have anything sweet here!" Regina says with a huff as she slams the cabinet door shut and turns to look at Neal.

"We had ice cream in the-"

"I ate that this morning." Regina sighs and Neal chuckles.

"Do you want me to go get you something." Neal asks his wife.

"You just got home." Regina says and Neal shrugs.

"It's fine, Gina. I'll bring Max with me." Neal smiles.

"Thank you." Regina smiles at her husband as she closes a different cabinet she was looking in.

"C'mon Max, let go get mommy some sugar." Neal smiles and the toddler claps in agreement as the two put on their shoes and coat to go to the grocery store.


End file.
